


William Afton/reader shorts

by Milk_2004



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_2004/pseuds/Milk_2004
Summary: Stuff I write when I'm bored
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. New year's kiss

"But they're s-" "You said you wanted us to give you someone, so there, you have to give Dave a big ol' kiss when the clock strikes twelve" you groaned before rubbing your face, it was 11:30 now... You had thirty minutes until the end of the world so fuck it... You're gonna be drunk during this shit-show...  
As you stormed through towards the bar you slid your way through crowds of people. Most were your coworkers... They watched with uncaring eyes as you dipped and weaved through them, you shot a light glance at Dave, who was leaning on a door listening to conversations from afar...  
You say listening... But the more appropriate word would be hearing, for he seemed more interested in the ice in his drink than the people who surrounded him.  
"(Alcoholic beverage) please" the neon glow from the bar felt somewhat calming in this whole situation... You didn't know Dave well... It seemed no one really did, he was... Well...Ordinary, as plain as they came... But... Fascinating to you somehow... With that little bit of concerning weirdness that slipped through every so often... You had worked with him three times in the course of five months and he was by far the strangest person you had met...  
He was leaving in three weeks... To a mall the other side of town... It made you feel sad yet you didn't know why.  
It wasn't a big change yet...  
It made you feel so... Empty  
Something in your stomach made you feel awful, some part of you didn't want to ruin any semblance of a 'friendship' you had with this man... Yet... He was leaving... If you did fuck up you could simply... Forget, and move on...  
As Dave's head turned to face you, you looked forward and into your drink, trying to avoid any confrontation.  
It was 11:50 now...  
You had ten minutes...  
Sighing slightly you sat up and made your way to the man dressed in what looked to be the best shirt he owned, it was yellow with light orange shapes that decorated the fabric... It looked far too big on him...  
As you walked, his eyes followed your every movement, it felt unnerving... The pierce of his icy blueish-grey eyes made your confidence nosedive.  
9 minutes...  
"Dave! Hello-" your voice seemed shaky, you weren't sure if it was Dave himself or the fear of having to kiss him that made you feel so anxious... Probably both...  
"(Y/N)... You look nice" It was a meaningless compliment that came from dry eyes, yet you took the bait, "Wha- Thank you, you look very uh-" It took you a second to find the right word...  
8 minutes  
"-Great" you smiled nervously, it seemed he hadn't noticed your struggle, or simply didn't care...  
7 minutes  
"So uh... How have you found the party?" with how the conversation was going it hurt your soul, a sharp pain like glass as time slowly dripped through your fingers.  
6 minutes  
"It's been good... Uneventful, but not bad..." Dave seemed bored...  
1 minute... Fuck  
After a couple minutes of talking you hadn't even noticed the time... The pool of anxiety bubbled faster as the seconds counted down...  
"(Y/N) are you oka-" "Huh?" in your jitters you interrupted him "... You seem nervous..." nervous was an understatement...  
"Me? Nervous?? Why would I-I-I-" your face twisted as all feeling left you "Fuck it" as your fingers wrapped around the collar of his shirt pulling him down until your lips connected.  
It felt magical... The harmony of skin upon skin, a mixture of new tastes and smells that fused into a dance of masterful feeling.  
As you disconnected your lips you were met with the same icy eyes, this time you viewed them in a new light...  
Behind the glassy glare held a warmth you couldn't fully explain... It was only when you were pulled into another kiss did you realise what it meant...


	2. The smut one

The clink of the belt buckle hitting the floor echoed through the room, he hissed as his hot skin connected with the cold metal of the workbench, "Ah~ Careful darling... If we're not careful we might leave a stain~" he purred, "Oh of course... I'll just have to not let anything slip" his face fell as you licked your lips.  
Your fingers slid to pull his pants down to his knees as you positioned yourself to his heated tip, already dripping with precum, he was desperate... He was needy...  
He held back a whine as you blew on his cock, watching as it stiffened and twitched to the lightness of your breath, "Is daddy ready for more?" You questioned, he nodded before gulping "YeS! DAddy wants more!" He cried out.  
You chuckled before putting your lips on the crown of his dick, feeling the sour liquid paint the tip of your tongue, It tasted horrid but felt so good.  
As you dipped his length further into your wet cave he threw his head back, unable to keep it in anymore, the sound of his whines and moans echoing through the empty room, as your tongue stroked the underbelly of his cock his shaky jerks made hum is satisfaction..


End file.
